peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 November 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-11-16 ; Comments *John is enthusiastic about the fact that Quasi are planning to form a Stackwaddy tribute band. Sessions *Quasi, #3. Peel thinks it is their second: but then again, by 04 October 2001, he appeared to have forgotten about them altogether. Recorded 1999-09-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Paul Williams: 'Burn (CD-Santa Pod)' (Ash International) *Hellacopters: 'Lowered Pentangles (Anything At All (split 7" with New Bomb Turks)' (Anyway) (started at the wrong speed) *Baxendale: 'An American Friend (7"' (Evil World) *Breakestra: 'Getcho Soul Together (7")' (Stones Throw) *Quasi: 'Seal The Deal' (Peel Session) *Beck: 'Mixed Bizness (CD-Midnite Vultures)' (Geffen) *Betty Harris: 'Cry To Me (Compilation CD-Birth Of Soul Vol. 2)' (Kent) *Bush Man: 'Jerusalem School (7")' (Penthouse) *Paul Williams: '001 Second (CD-Santa Pod)' (Ash International) :(JP: 'I'm going to destroy this studio if I keep on playing this stuff..Well worth tracking down quite clearly if only to annoy people that live close to you. No, I don't mean that, you shouldn't do that, that's highly irresponsible, but to annoy your flatmates, if you've got flatmates, or your brothers or sisters...') *Whispering Bob: 'Lucky Strike (2x Compilation 7"-Oxford)' (Plastic Cowboy) *LFO: 'Nurture (Surgeon Remix) (2x Compilation CD-Warp 10+3 Remixes)' (Warp) *Quasi: 'The Star You Left Behind' (Peel Session) *Exhumed: 'Limb From Limb (Compilation CD-Contaminated: Relapse Records Sampler 1999)' (Relapse) *Ism: 'Injecta (12")' (Category One) Peelenium 1972 #Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band: 'Big Eyed Beans From Venus (LP-Clear Spot)' (Reprise) #Family: 'My Friend The Sun (LP-Bandstand)' (Reprise) #Matching Mole: 'O Caroline (LP-Matching Mole' (CBS) #Mel & Tim: 'Starting All Over Again (LP-Starting All Over Again)' (Stax) *Melt-Banana: 'We Love Choco-Pa! (LP-Cactuses Come In Flocks)' (A-Zap) 'Choco Pie' is also a popular snack in Korea, containing marshmallow and chocolate. (SIG) *Denki Groove: 'Niji (Takkyu's "Wire" Loop) (Compilation CD-Assorted Stadtansichten - A Journey Through Berlin)' (MFS) *Cal-Q-Lator: 'Can We Go Now? (Original Mondosmix) (Compilation CD-Assorted Stadtansichten - A Journey Through Berlin)' (MFS) *TR727 vs Abyss: 'Kick Down (Compilation CD-Assorted Stadtansichten - A Journey Through Berlin)' (MFS) *Namito: 'Deerooz (Part 1) (Compilation CD-Assorted Stadtansichten - A Journey Through Berlin)' (MFS) *Quasi: 'Not Much Else' (Peel Session) *Schooners: 'Viddle Biddly Baby (Compilation LP-At The Party!)' (Candy) *Left Hand: 'Closure (LP-Minus Eight)' (Jonathon Whiskey) *Ooberman: 'Bees (CD-The Magic Treehouse)' (Independiente) *Calvin Incline: 'My Eyes Are Closed (7")' (Digital English) :(JP: 'In case I sound slightly hysterical tonight, it's because I've been up since about 5 o'clock this morning cos I had to do some stuff for the Today programme on Radio 4, talking about, it's yet another thing about Millenium records...somebody had put forward a list of tunes that ought to be played inside the Millenium dome in the minutes leading up to midnight on New Year's Eve. It was all the usual stuff: 'Imagine,' 'We Are The Champions' and things, and I had to come up with something else, and I thought, something kind of instrumental really, something heroic and intergalactic, and I said Pink Floyd's 'Set The Controls For The Heart Of The Sun': although it's an old tune, it might not be inappropriate, or indeed their 'Interstellar Overdrive.' My third suggestion was this.') *Capone: 'Tudor Rose (12")' (Hard Leaders) *Quasi: 'Paint It Black' (Peel Session) The Rolling Stones song. *Beck: 'Get Real Paid (CD-Midnite Vultures)' (Geffen) *Mortician: 'Rabid (CD-Chainsaw Dismemberment)' (Relapse) *''(midnight news)'' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-11-16 *b) jp161199.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:01:49 *b) 02:01:50 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes